Project: SORATO I
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: A Sorato!! i hope you guys love this one it's about ... well er.. a Sorato!! Read this quite fun and funny and kewl please read it i promise you won't regret it.. well.. i hope..it's good though! I think? well AGH!! just read.


"Hmm… not right," Matt mumbled to himself trying to tune his guitar for tonight's GIG

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will.

(Author's Notes: Ohaiyou!! Well here is a fic that took me five minutes to write, How I do it? Well I just borrowed Joe's Brain! Enjoy the fic! Jani!)

****

Project: Sorato I

Written by: Matt-luv-Sora

"Hmm… not right," Matt mumbled to himself trying to tune his guitar for tonight's GIG. His finger stroked on the string to make sure the sound was just Perfe…

"Sugoi!" called a voice from the backstage entrance.

(Author's Notes: Sugoi means Good, Great or Best)

"Who's there?" Matt said towards the figure at the entrance.

"Matt! It's me Sora!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Hmm… Everyone's out for lunch... come in if you like… " Matt said acknowledging her to come in.

Sora tugs her shirt neatly before gracefully walking towards him.

"Have you seen Mimi? I was suppose to meet her 5 minutes ago… but I had to run late because I missed the LRT.

"I think Mimi just left with Koshirou just now…" Matt said placing his guitar on it's stand.

"Nani!? I guess I'll just wait here then…" Sora quieted, while Matt gave her a strange look.

"That is! If you don't mind…" Sora quickly ask.

"It's okay… It's pretty boring sitting here on my own," Matt said giving a shady look.

The room was silence.

Matt was practicing a couple of his songs while Sora was just looking around and goofing around with the stage's costumes.

"Nice tune you've played Matt," Sora finally broke the soundlessness between them.

"Whatever…" Matt answered bluntly.

Sora lift an eyebrow, gathering her hand into a fist as what it seems like smokes coming out of her ears.

'It's not that I have anything against him or anything but… I'm just totally pissed off! Since I entered the room the only thing he said was… 'hmm' 'mmm' and 'WHATEVER?!' doesn't he knows how to talk?' While Sora was busy having her Matt bashing talk, Matt started to notice that she was acting a little bit funny.

A little giggle escaped his mouth, Sora noticing that she was being watch, abruptly tried to keep her cool.

"Hey Sora! Want me to teach you how to play the guitar?" Matt said giving her one of his RARE smiles.

"Sure!" Sora said as she grimaces at his offer.

'Did he just smile?! GOSH but weird,' Sora shocked for a while. Noticing that Matt mentioned her to come near him, she instantly walks towards him.

"Now… I'll just teach you the basic okay?" Matt said handing her his guitar.

"Do this…" Picking up another guitar Matt started to strung a note.

A brilliant melody escaped from the guitar. 

Sora watched carefully and tried to put her finger on the right note.

"Like this?" Sora asked.

"Yup!" Matt said confirming her.

Unfortunately Sora was not that good at music as she was at tennis.

She tried a couple of time, Sora eyes cringed at every single she played, it just sounded *sour*. 

Matt couldn't help but just laugh. 

"You're like really bad at this… aren't you," Matt continued to laugh.

"Okay… ^Mr.Rockstar^ you are soo… over if you don't stop laughing," Sora said giving him a deadly ^LOOK^.

"Okay… okay… I'm kidding… here let me show you…" Matt said renting Sora's hand and placing it in the correct position.

His head was hovering above her shoulder as she felt his hair gently tickling her ear. Sora let out a slight chuckle as his hair came contact with her ear. 

Matt guided her hand strumming the guitar, creating a beautiful song. 

Matt slowly let go of her hand letting Sora played by her own his head still hovering above her shoulder.

'She's good… once she gets the hangs of it,' Matt said to himself.

Sora stopped playing. Matt gave her a huge applause for her nice *guitaring*ß ( is there such a word?)

"Hemmoh… Hemmoh… Hemmoh!" Sora made a silly laugh, "I'm really good at this!" Sora said smiling proudly to herself.

"Yeah… right!" Matt gave her a nudge on her head.

"Well… what can I say… I'm a natural, hey! How about teaching me another song?" Sora ask, her eyes sparkled with joy, as she really ^ACTUALLY^ enjoyed music… for the first time. 

"Matt!" Touya's head peek from behind a door, 

"Yo man! Get your pretty ass here… Pronto!" his bad mouthed but kind fellow band member said.

"Hmm… how about later? I really have to get ready for the concert," Matt said disapointly because he had to broke their fun music class.

"It's okay… By the way…there's Mimi! Soo… Later then?" Sora said.

"Meet me here after the consert ok?" Matt inquired.

"Okay after the consert here… Ja!" Sora said reminding herself before they both went their separate ways. 

Sora met up with Mimi and they both made their way to their respective seats.

"Hi Sora-san, Mimi-san!" Takeru said waving at them. Behind him are Kari and Tai.

Joe and Koshirou have already taken their seats. Joe held a medical journalism book in his hand while Koshirou was busy talking to Mimi.

The stadium lights turn off, 

There was a loud sound of guitar playing and suddenly a bright light and a big BANG stunned the audiences. 

Colorful Laser lights glared the audiences eyes. And the show started.

Hours later…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'SUPERB' 

was the only word that could described the show. Crowds were cheering happily at the energetic show continued with arrays of applause.

Matt's shirt was drenched with sweats after that high tempo song it. But he has this strange coolness in whatever situation he is in.

That what Sora liked about him and that's what 10 Gazillions girls around the globe like about him too. 

She smiled proudly, her smile clearly saying, 'Hey! I'm the friend of Yamato Ishida the Rockstar'. 

Mimi and the other Digidestined distinctly showed the same expression as Sora had.

The concert ended too soon as we all thought. But the crowd wouldn't budge. The Digidestined ran towards the exit and out of the stadium.

"Sora!" Mimi rushed towards Sora panting slightly, 

"Would you mind going home on your own tonight? Coz' Koshirou is sending me home in his new car… and I… you know…" Mimi said smiling uncontrollably.

Sora gave Mimi a coy smile and waved her bye, bye, bye before she disappeared into the night.

After the concert, Backstage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt and the rest of the Teenage Wolves ran backstage, protected by the CID plus some secret organization he never even knew existed. 

He opened his dressing room only to find 6 girls screaming hysterically and crying their hearts out. They were like jumping onto him treating him like a ragdoll, Matt couldn't do anything but let them be… it's protocol… he can't hurt the fans. 

His bodyguard noticed this and directly took actions.

Sora was happily humming her way backstage for her guitar lesson.

Sora saw the CID coming from Matt's dressing room. The CID accidentally knocked her down while carrying the fanatic fans out of Matt's dressing room. She lost her balance fell inadvertently ... she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact of the fall, but then a pair of strong arms caught her in a nick of time.

"That was close," Matt said gesturing to Sora, "Are you okay?"

"Fine…" Sora said helping herself up.

"What happened to you?" Sora said she couldn't help but bubble with glee, looking at Matt who was in an awful condition. Pink lipstick marks where plastered all over his face and his hair was… GOD knows what happened to him.

"I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Matt joked as he invites Sora into his dressing room.

Matt closed the door and turned on the television.

"Wait here kay?" Matt said before heading to the bathroom to get himself clean up.

Sora took a chair and sat down watching the news that was on.

She looked at her watched noticing that it was already 11 p.m. 'Thank god mom's not home, she'll freak out if she found out I'm still out this late… '

And now we bring you the sports,

Sora Takenouchi did it again. The young teenager won the World Tennis Championship for the fourth times in a row beating Venus Williams straight set 7-0, 7-0,7-0. However there is a rumour going on that the teen sport star is going out with football champion Taichi Yagami…

Sora grabs the remote and turn off the TV, 'Stupid Media's' Sora thought to herself.

"I didn't know you're going out with Tai lately…" Matt said giving a coy grin. 

"Matt!" Sora said looking a little annoyed.

Matt totally ignored her, while Sora sank back into her chair looking all smug and incensed. 

"Here!" Matt threw the today paper to Sora, "It's better than doing your smug act…"

"Very funny…" Sora gave sneer before putting on a smile and dugging into today news.

ROCKSTAR TURN ASTRONAUT:

Yamato Ishida of the Teenage Wolves announces to the world the shocking news. Apparently he wanted to do this a long time ago but the hectic schedule was holding him off…

"Your WHAT!?" Sora screamed in shocked. Matt turned around and saw the article, "Ooo… that," he answered bluntly.

"Why didn't you tell it to us earlier! Man you're such a pain in the ass." Sora said still in a state of shock.

"Ok… well now you know… err Surprise?" Matt said trying to play innocent. "Are you mad at me?" Matt asked Sora.

Sora looked to the floor, there was a long pause.

"Sora…?" Matt ask with a concern look in his eyes.

"Aha! Fooled ya didn't I?" Sora looked up seeing a confuse Matt, she was bemused for a while.

"Of course I'm not mad at you… I'm proud of you and I respect your decision, Congratulation!" Sora said her face always caring as usual. 

"Can't wait to see the faces of Joe and Izzy when they hear this," Matt joked.

"Yeah… you're dead by then," Sora joked back.

A Glay song played on Sora handphone.

Sora: Moshi Moshi? 

Mimi: Sora-chan!

Sora: Mimi-chan? Why is it so noisy over there, where are you?

Mimi: I'm at the Cyber Café, Koshirou wanted to show me his new Software… It's really neat…

Sora: But Mimi aren't you're mom gonna be EXTREMELY mad?

Mimi: Well… that's why I need you're help.

Sora: A'ah! No way… you remembered the last time…

Mimi: Awww… come on! Can you just call and say that I'm sleeping over at your house tonight?

Sora: WHA…

Mimi: Oh there's Koshirou see ya! Bye!

Sora dialed the number of the Tachikawa Residence.

Sora: Moshi Moshi! Is this the Tachikawa Residence?

Mrs.Tachikawa: Yes, Oh Sora! How nice of you to call.

Sora: Mrs.Tachikawa, Mimi is sleeping over at my house tonight and she forgot to call you, so I'm informing you now…

Mrs.Tachikawa: Oh that's all right Sora! Can I speak to Mimi?

'Oh no!' Sora covered the mouthpiece. "Hey Matt! Mimi mom want's to speak with Mimi!" Sora whispered to Matt.

"Gimme the phone," Matt whispered back.

Matt: Hello mom? It's me Mimi.

Mrs.Tachikawa: You sound awful Mimi-chan? Are you okay?

Matt: CoffCoff Yeah, It's freezing outside soo I can't make it home mom.

Mrs.Tachikawa: That's ok Mimi-chan, rest now. Bye honey.

Matt: Bye Mom.

"How did you do that?" Sora said in awe. 

"Why would I wanna tell you," Matt said handing back the handphone to Sora.

"Because if you don't I'm gonna tell the whole world about you little ^secret^ " Sora laugh evilly.

"Whatever," Matt answered, ignoring the threat.

"You really know how to get on people's nerve don't you…." Sora said, looking at the watch noticing it was getting late by the second.

"Guitar Lesson! Guitar Lesson!" Sora kept repeating.

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses, here." Matt said handing her a guitar.

"Now on to the next song," Matt said strumming the guitar twice to warm up.

Matt played half of the song while Sora was slowly picking up her pace.

A few moments later,

"I never knew playing a guitar could be this tiring, you guys make it look soo… easy," Sora complained to herself.

"We ^are^ professional Sora," Matt exclaimed as he continued playing.

"When are you leaving?" Sora asks.

"What do you mean?" Matt asks back.

"I mean for the NASA expedition," Sora said retracting her attention from the guitar to Matt.

"Well… tomorrow," Matt answered.

"TOMORROW?!" Sora said in a state of shock, "Then when are you planning to tell the others?" Sora said.

"I don't know either, maybe when I arrive at USA," Matt answered.

"Yamato Ishida," Sora said seriously, 

"You know Taichi will bust you up if you don't tell him about this… Yamato you're always like this… making decisions without even caring for what other people think of it, could you even try to care for once." Sora said abruptly. 

Matt quieted. He was really sure that Sora was mad at him, he only uses his full name when she's serious and now he's in a really big trouble.

"Sora… relax… I'm kidding" Matt said giggling nervously waiting for Sora's reaction.

"Of course I told them…" Matt said.

"Wha…" Sora said her serious expression toned down.

"So I'm the last to know about this?" Sora said putting on a innocent face.

Matt nodded putting a coy smile on his face.

"Ouch!" 

Matt yelled as Sora shoe landed on his head, "What was that for!" Matt looked at Sora.

"For being a total jerk!" Sora said playfully as she giggled, "I've got to go now… Ja!"

Chutomate` = Wait

"Sora! Chutomate`!" Matt tried to call Sora but she already went down the escalator.

'Shit! Blew it again!' Matt said to himself.

He hand slides down to his pocket as he pulls out a nicely wrapped box with a card that writes, 

'To the of guardian of the crest of love' 

Meanwhile

'What was I doing, blowing up like that I am acting just like his wife…Pause wait! What do I mean by wife! Sora Takenouchi… wake up what are you doing!!' Sora continually talked to herself not noticing a lamp pole in front of her.

"Ouch!"

Matt was riding on his scooter. From a far he saw Sora on the ground with a huge bump on her head. Matt stopped his scooter and rushed at Sora's aid.

"Daijobou?" Matt asks in concern carefully picking her up.

Sora dusted skirt, "I'm ok…"

"How many fingers do you see," Matt said holding two fingers up.

"Huh… 12?" Sora answered.

"Matt… why are you spinning around… " Sora said groggily.

"Kami-sama…what happened to you?" Matt asked her.

"I guess I too got up on the wrong side of the bed." Sora joked.

"Come let me take you home." Matt offered.

"Oh that's ok, I don't want to bother you I'll just take the bus." Sora said as she walks unsteadily toward the bus stop.

"Are you sure?" Matt asks still unsure of Sora's condition.

"Yes Matt…I'll be fine," Sora said trying to reassure him.

"Ok, I'll wait here until your bus comes," Matt said, as he sat back at the bench.

Sora smiled a little at Matt's sudden stubborn attitude.

Sora looked at her watch noticing that the next bus is late.

Sora then decided to sit down.

Matt was talking to his manager on his handphone confirming tomorrow's flight to America.

"Done!" Matt finally said to Sora.

"What?" Sora asked back.

"Oh nothing," Matt said as place his handphone inside his pocket.

Matt looks at Sora.

Sora blinked a couple of time as a blush slowly crept up her face.

Sora shakes her head, "What?" Sora asked Matt.

"No… err I meant, it's getting rather late, mind considering my offer?" Matt said.

Sora stood up and patted her skirt, "Lead the way Mr. Ishida!" She said as she jumps on Matt's Scooter.

On the right home,

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Matt was turning redder by the second as Sora tightened his grip on him as he was going soo fast on his scooter.

"Ma-ma-tt… can I-I as-ask you so-some-something?" Sora asks, her voice trembling at the speed they're going. 

"Yup?" Matt said.

"Do-d-do you Ha-have a Li- li-cence?" Sora said.

"NO! Why?" Matt yelled as the wind was drowning their voices.

"WHAT!?" Sora yelled, her grip on Matt tightened.

Matt blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Don't worry we're almost there!" Matt said to Sora.

'God… times running out! Yamato Ishida, you don't have much time it's now or never' Matt whispered to himself as they came nearer to Sora's house.

"Sora?!" Matt yelled as the wind blew hard against his face. 

"Ye-es?" Sora said as her heads pop out from behind him.

"Will You MARRY ME!!" Matt yelled as they neared towards Sora's House.

Sora eyes went wide.

'Did I think he said what I think he said?' Sora said to herself.

The scooter stopped in front of Sora's House. Matt took of his helmet off and went down on one knee. He pulled out a piece of crumbled paper and read it to Sora.

"Sora Takenouchi! The first time I laid eyes on you, you stole my heart completely with your dazzling smile, your menacing charm and those great cookies you bake. So here I am," Matt took out a box from his backpack.

"I knelt down before you today and I'll ask this question again and even for a million times, 

Sora Takenouchi. Will you marry me?" 

Matt looked away from the paper into Sora eyes.

Sora took off her helmet and knelt beside Matt.

"You fool," Sora giggled. She took the box from Matt's hand and opens it to reveal a pair video-phone.  
Sora handed the blue one to Matt and took the red one into her hand.

Matt dialed her number. Sora holds the handphone in front of her face. As she sees Matt face appearing on the screen.

Matt pulls the handphone closer to his ear.

"Yes," 

Sora finally said.

Matt jumped on his feet and pulled Sora into an embrace. 

Suddenly the video-phone rang Matt put Sora back on her feet and answered the phone.

Matt: Moshi Moshi?

Tai: It' me, Tai! So did you do it? How was it tell me everything!

Tai face appeared on the screen.

"Tai! Give me the phone!" A voice from behind Tai said.

Mimi: Hey Matt! It's Mimi! What did Sora say??

Matt: Umm… well… ask her yourself.

Mimi: She's there??!

Sora: Mimi! You know about his all along!?

Mimi: Yes… but I did in because Matt asked me too.

Suddenly Kari, Takeru, Joe and Koshirou head appeared in the screen.

All of them: Hi Sora-chan!

Sora looked back at Matt.

"They all knew?" Sora said letting down the phone, looking a little teeny weeny mad.

"Well… no… first it was Mimi, then she accidentally told Tai then it spreaded to Kari and Kari told Takeru and Takeru put in my Teenage Wolves website, that's how Joe and Koshirou know and now… err… well the whole world knows…" Matt explained.

Sora stood there trying to absorb everything Matt said.

"Wew!" she said in relief.

From the video-phone.

Mimi: Shh! I can't hear what they're saying!

Tai: Oh wait! 

All of them: what?!

Tai: I need to go to the toilet.

All of them sweat-drop.

"You did all that for me?" Sora asks Matt.

"Yes… no I mean it's them and I…" Matt babbled.

Sora puts her arm around Matt and buried her head into his chest, Matt stopped babbling and looked down at her.

"Aishiteru…" 


End file.
